Why'd I do that? An Anthology of blunders
by Cotto
Summary: Assorted Dumb Ideas people get into their heads, act on, and the natural consequences thereof. Basically, assorted blunders, especially regarding metaphysics- and it will get downright cuckoo before the story's done!


**Why'd I do that? An Anthology.**

_**By James Carmody.**_

**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own any of the series' involved in this short story tale- a massive crossover of any number of different stories with the general theme of "dumb ideas". I forfeit all financial gain for this forever. The funds belong to the copyright holders- and individual stories herein will have appropriate disclaimers to identify what story it's based on._

**Summary:**_ Assorted Dumb Ideas people get into their heads, act on, and the natural consequences thereof._

**Genre(s):**_ Crime, Drama (for the most part, those two)._

**Rating (and reason therefore):**_ I'd say pretty much PG but high PG, as in mature fairy-tale, although the conduct is at times R rated, it deals with it in the category of a fairy-tale level- and fairy-tales do deal with unbelievably dark stuff!_

**Author's Story Notes:**_ Pairings will be included in the chapter summaries as the story progresses._

**Chapter 1.): "A Superheroine's Foolishness."**

Buffy Summers was really rather furious, for the past few weeks, as Valentine's day approached, her ex, Angel, had gone increasingly stalker-boyfriend, and now she'd had it... enraged beyond all reason, she elected to give him what he wanted, especially if it kept her family safe, particularly her mom and her younger sister.

Right around cheerleader practice finishing up, she managed to isolate Amy, and said, nonchalantly, but with an unintentionally maniacal gleam in her teenaged eyes, as well as a weird smirk- the mix of which she feared was scaring Amy; she really didn't want to scare her, but to do what she'd set her heart upon, she needed her help, and was eager to carry out this venture. "Could I get some help here?"

Amy, baffled a bit, had been surprisingly eager to help out, and as the two teens met in an unused classroom, she put forth her guess as to what this was about "Is it about your ex?"

Buffy, wanting to keep it secret, unintentionally snapped "Yes, what of it?"

"Well, word on the grapevine is that your ex-honey went maniac and is now a menace" the light brunette said, shrugging slightly "I'll help if I can; what is needed." she was surprisingly eager to assist in neutralizing this threat.

Buffy said, without blinking or skipping a beat "I need to make him fall in love with me."

Some time passed as the two teen ladies discussed what was needed to enable this to work, it was clear to Amy that Buffy meant to literally force Angel to fall in love with her- _"Should be interesting..."_ thought the teen sorceress as she considered how to accomplish this favor, especially since Buffy mentioned she was willing to pay her to assist her in this weirdly fun venture.

Some time passed, and they were working in the science lab of Sunnydale High at their dark venture "Now this." Amy said, gesturing to a beaker; "now just a sprinkling of that." it was like a weird culinary session, and indeed it was; for Buffy's ex-boyfriend was about to be in for the date of his life, as both teen girls chuckled inwardly at what was going to happen.

When they had made the cake, and baked it in the oven of the Home Economics classroom, they then took it back to the chemistry lab, on a different floor, or Amy moved it while Buffy served as lookout, the two teens were grinning like maniacs all the while; Amy then called in some preternatural favors as she ground the cake they'd baked into crumbs and sprinkled the entire lot of them into a thermos of fluid she was preparing. She knew well that the potency of this wasn't in the chemicals, but in the demonic spirits she'd bound to the chemicals, intending to help her friend.

Meanwhile, in the Kremlin of Pandemonium, the First, Comrade Secretary General of Perdition- and all associated dimensions, as well as all "Hell Dimensions", the most intense was it's own dimension of them all, was ecstatic at what was going on, of course it was going to help out its agent, Amy Madison, besides, it would be fun to cause so much havoc to the realm of the living. "Let the chaos begin." the First mentioned quietly as it's girlfriend, Glory, wandered past; it well knew all the trouble that'd result from this, and how much of a disaster was coming when Buffy literally had her way with her ex-boyfriend... with disastrous results, let alone to her own soul, mind, and character- that'd be the most fun of it all to that diabolical spirit!

Amy, once the job was done, handed the thermos of cursed drink to Buffy, instructing her to make certain Angel drinks it "as much as possible in one sitting for the most potent effect."... the results of this move neither teen woman comprehended, nor could comprehend at this time.

The two of them separated, and spoke not a word of their antics for several days, as Buffy carried out her slayer duties, planning on when/how to entrap her ex into drinking the fluid in the thermos.

It was about Friday night when she had her chance; she was patrolling one of the many graveyards in the region of Sunnydale, when she spotted her ex-honey. "Hey" she said, seductively, knowing from her research that he was turned on to pretty girls of her ethnicity particularly, and meant to use that to wrong-foot him into this bizarre situation, how bizarre it'd be she had no idea whatsoever.

"Oh, Liz, sorry, didn't see you there." he replied, trying to jab at her.

"I've been thinking; how about a nice little date; you know, like old times?" she said, with a wink and a smirk _"He really has no idea whatsoever what he's in for!" _she thought to herself, inwardly laughing at him.

"I'll go with you, wherever you want, if you'll but have a drink with me." she suggested.

Sure enough, the dame's tactician mind had proven most useful: he proved to be unable to resist her suggestion, especially given her offer of letting him corrupt her- which served as the basis of the bait for her trap.

Soon the two of them were seated on a blanket in the graveyard, and she had him imbibing the contents of the thermos.

That night, things got very very very weird for the two of them, for what'd been in the thermos was a love-potion, essentially, a magical date-rape drug; and pretty soon she found out just how much of a monster he was capable of being... her stunt had taken his soul, well and truly- and for the safety of her friends and family, things'd gone downhill really fast and had gotten really weird really fast too- the things they did were outlandishly wicked.

Only the next morning did she realize she'd essentially date-raped her ex, and woke up to the new state of her soul with absolute dread!

One thing Elizabeth Summers wondered, quietly, distraught over her conduct, was if she was ever going to be able to go home again, as shame hit her in a full-on tidalwave due to her misbehavior!

"Well, I'm a traitoress now." Buffy muttered to nobody in particular, as she considered how to put her life back together.

_To Be Continued…_

**End Chapter #1 Author's Notes:**_ Well, what do you think of this thus far? As for me, I don't promise it'll get any direction regarding behavior, she's no saint, that's for sure- in the show or otherwise._

_Things may well get far worse pretty soon, especially if say there's a mix-up about the thermos used and for what._


End file.
